Naruto the Administrator
by Sohara Mitsuki
Summary: Naruto the Handsome adonis with part of his past memory is missing, he adapts to the new world and find a job for a game company as The Administrator of Elder Tale, there he met Kanami the voluptuous beauty and marry her, however everybody was trapped in the game including his wife after the new Expansion, what will he do to save her? Powerful Naruto NarutoxKanami OOCNaruto
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto the Administrator**

 **A/N: Hello, we meet again after a long time, How do I say this umm... *bows head* I'm truly sorry for abandoning almost every of my fic hanging for years? Or months? Anyway I'll manage somehow with those fic, so here I am writing another fanfic to refresh all of my mind with new ideas and (hopefully) better grammars. Now I am really excited over this Anime called Log Horizon I really can't say how awesome it is! All of those detailed stuff about MMORPG and the protagonist Shiroe just clear myself about person who love MMORPG and Hardcore MMORPG player (I myself not into MMORPG in the beginning before watching this) and to not underestimate all people in glasses? :P. Anyway Now I will try to insert Naruto into the anime (Log Horizon) and we'll see how that goes, Naruto stats will be at the end of the this chapter, without further ado enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto or Log Horizon, both are belongs to their respective owners**

 **Prologue**

 **Somewhere in Paris 1:00PM (4 hours before the apocalypse)**

At that time a young man in his late teens was walking down the street of paris, he was a young man with lean and strong build at 6'0 feet tall, he have a rounded face with oceanic blue eyes while his golden spiky hair stands out, he wears orange shirt over a black office suit with black pants. His name is Naruto Uzumaki, 29 years old, Elder Tale Administrator/Branch Game Master in European Server.

He walks through the street of Paris to reach his home while on the way he was sighing.

"It's been a while since that time." He looks up towards the sky. "my memory is still hazy of who I really am, where did I come from, and what is going on? I only know my name" he shrugged it off and finally reach his house.

He opens the door. "I'm home."

"Welcome home Darling."

The woman in front of him was his wife, she was a beautiful woman stands 5'5 feet tall with a Blue sky eyes, her hair is is long braid black hair, wearing white dresses and apron, with the plus of her voluptuous body she is the figure of a perfect wife.

"I'm home Kanami-chan."

"Welcome home Darling." The now Kanami run to her husband and give him a passionate kiss while Naruto returned her kiss equally. He pulls his lips and break the kiss while Kanami moan in dissapointment.

"Kanami-chan let's not do it to intense this noon." He chuckles while caressing her cheek.

"Muu~ Naruto-kun you meanine." Kanami puffed her cheeks cutely.

"Hehehe, so Kanami-chan what's for lunch?" Naruto asked while releasing his shoes.

"Hehe since you home early today I make you, your favorite ramen!"

"Really?!" Ignoring his bag and both hold her hands. "you have no idea how much I love you!"

So both of them are having lunch on the table while enjoying a good ol' ramen, Kanami is a former Elder Tale player, she was also in the Debauchery Tea Party and the Leader before it was disbanded. How Naruto and Kanami meets was when they met in European server while Kanami searching for a party, and at that time Naruto was looking out the European server as a lookout but then maybe joining the leader the famous Tea Party for awhile will not be so bad.

However as soon as time goes both began to develop relationship and then they meet up somewhere in Japan and married, however he can't stay in Japan because of his work as one of the Thirteen Administrator of Elder Tale. So she follow him to Europe to continue their lives.

As it turns out Kanami still have a thing for Elder Tales and so she plays the game again while she loves both him and Elder Tales, he knew there are 'beneficial' weakness of her which he loves.

"Darling, you know there are this new Expansion pack that will be patched today right?" she asked while slurping her ramen.

Naruto nodded. "Yes, most likely a new Patch with newer Adventure will be updated, I suppose they called it (Novashphere Pioneers)."

"Hooh, I suppose I have to try it neh Darling?~" Kanami walks up to him and push her chests on his back making Naruto blush a little.

"Of course, The update will be patched at 5:00PM."

"Before that Let's..." She whispers to his left ear.

Naruto grinned. "Really, Kanami? You are so Insatiable."

Kanami with a seductive eyes said in her sultry tone. "It can't be helped right Darling?"

 **1 Hour after the Apocalypse 6:00PM-Kanami Dissappearance.**

Naruto hurrily went to the computers and saw that the computers was already in the Elder Tale game with a already logged on account of Kanami. Name: Kanami, Race:Human, Class: Monk LVL:90

Naruto then hurrily asked the original company who makes Elder Tale and they just answered "all within plans." Then he asked "What are going to happen to them?" the company just response. "They will all experience the most realistic MMORPG game." Then he asked " Are we the Administrators are still be able to log in with our administrator account?" The company took a minutes and reply. "Yes, and with all the feature to protect the game from Hackers and one more thing you will have a special item inside your inventory."

He type as fast as a blur and Enter! Then he is gone from the world. With only leaving monitor with his Administrator account,

 **Name: Uzu Naruto**

 **Race: Human**

 **Class: Sage**

 **Subclasses: Administrator**

 **Last Place logged on : Djakarta city, South East Asia Server**

 **A/N: And that's pretty much it, I'm giving Naruto a bit more power in this fic as seen within his role as Branch Game Master or Administrator of European Server so he will have a perks for being an Administrator as we could see, I'm giving Naruto a custom Class Sage or 1 class addition which will be explained in the next chapter, as for why I choose South East Asia Server as his spawn places you will see in next chapter my friend, and yes I'm pairing Naruto with Kanami, I will continue this fic depends on the review.**

 **Please give a nice long review but no flames and I will always accept every kinds of advice you would give me until then Ja ne~**

 **Sohara out**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know my grammar is not that good, that's why I am looking for a beta reader T_T, anyway here is the second chapter to explain your question, I will answer the whole reviews or questions you asked in the last chapter**

 **Why I choose Jakarta? It's because I would like to try a new kinds of story in the new server, also it would be a long and interesting journey to the Yamato Server and to meet with Kanami! :)  
**

 **exiles soul: Thank you ^_^**

 **GreyMan19: oh he will experience something different okay :)**

 **Guest007: Thanks for your advice I will keep improving my writings and my grammar**

 **REVANOFSITHLORD: No, I will not abandon my works, I will keep writings my fic it's just that I am way too lazy :P, anyway I will keep up to meet your expectation.**

 **Alucard Bellsing: It will not mainly only Naruto but other Chara, and new Chara (OC)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own both Naruto and Log Horizon**

 **Trapped in a Game**

 **South East Asia Server, Djakarta City**

He was sinking, drowned into an endless deep sea of the unknown, he was always alone, he was always shunned and destined to rot away without life, he was just an emotionless weapons of destruction, but, it feels hurt, really hurt.

He continue to let himself drowned until he met that special person one day.

He suddenly awake in the need of air and reach his hand out to the sky, he finally realize he was awake from his deep slumber.

Naruto finally awoke however where is he? He analyze his surroundings, after a while he quickly recognized this place as Djakarta city or Town of Djakarta.

In Elder Tale Djakarta is always a crowded place to look for rare items and how lively the place was, as for the reason he was in Djakarta, he was asked by the Branch Game Master in South East Asia Server to help him solve the Hackers which need immediate banned.

Now, He doesn't have a clue of what is happening as he once again saw his surroundings, this is real, what is the meaning of this? He touch the soil and, he could feel it as if it was real. His immediate thought was 'I need to gather information.'.

After he walk for a while everybody he see was a depression, screaming, and they absolutely have no clue what is going on, He looks at his appearance in the water and smile, he was just like in the real world without his items.

His appearance was just like in the real world however now his Hair is a Spiky Blonde Hair ,Sky Blue Eyes, He dress in a dark gray combat gi over a simple, black monk's garb. Over the bottom part of his monk robe was samurai armor. Over all of this was a reddish black, high-collared haori with Fire pattern licking at the bottom, Around his neck was a necklace with six red magatama on it, and around his waist was a belt that held a sword in it's seethe. In the man's hand was a golden staff with a ring on the top and six individual rings connected to it like the ends of a chain.

His eyes suddenly went wide, he saw his HUD screen in a box of his Profile. He could touch it, Oh man how realistic it would be?

 **Name: Uzu Naruto**

 **Race: Human**

 **Class: Sage/Lv.120**

 **Subclass: Administrator/Lv.100**

 **HP: 76.295**

 **MP: 127.951**

 **You have 1 new item!**

 **Mobile Armor – Gauntlet Lv.100 – Grants the ability for the users to Teleport between Server and City, Modified version of the Royal Guard Mobile Armor, Phantasm Level Item, Available only for the Administrator.**

 **Your Items Have been upgraded!**

 **Shakujou+++ Lv.92 to 102 – Monk Staff, it is only granted to those who complete Secret quest, It existed only 14 in the world, One of the Sage Eternal Pack, Grants the user the ability of a Sorcerer, Kannagi, and Phantasm Level Spell, Boosts the users MP by 80% - Phantasm Level Item**

 **Sage Armor++ Lv.94 to 104 – Special Armor crafted by the Extinct Alv races, Only a few select are able to acquire the item, One of the Sage Eternal Pack, Grants the user the ability of a Samurai, Guardian, Increase The user Defenses against all-type of attack by 85% - Phantasm Level Item**

 **Magatama+++ Lv.95 to 105 – Magatama of the Samsara, It is created by the Eternal Sage to defeat Demons and bring peace to the world, One of the Sage Eternal Pack, Grants the ability to Increase Attack and Defense of the user and nearby aliies by 80% - Phantasm Level Item**

 **Legendary Sage Robe+++ Lv.97 to 107 – This Sage robe only available for those who completed for one weeks of Chinese, Indian, Korean, and Japanese Server Special Quest , One of the Sage Eternal Pack, Grants the user to heal overtime by 35% HP per minutes – Phantasm Level Item**

 **Swords of the Void++ Lv96 to 106 – The sword which pierce even the Dimension itself only the Sage are capable of handling this sword and the Sword itself is Sentient being, One of the Sage Eternal Pack, Grants the user Killing Intent on other Players to Decrease the enemy Defenses and Increase the DPS of all skills by 75% - Phantasm Level Item**

 **Sage Eternal Pack Complete**

 **Increase HP 45%**

 **Increase MP 50%**

 **Shorten Cooldown time skills by 80%**

Naruto could only Sweatdropped at the data Profile of his. "I'm basically an unstoppable nature in a way now, Or maybe a Raid boss? I have no idea, for now I have to stick to the plan."

Before he could even walk again someone call himfrom behind.

"Hoy! Wait! Onii-san!" a girl voice called out to him which he responds by turn around to see.

A girl with a short stature about 5'3 feet tall with a short black hair and brown eyes, he saw which appears a guild behind her? Is she a Guild Master? Her attire is a Sorcerer which hides little of her curves especially in the cleavage parts.

He shook his head. Bad Naruto! You already have Kanami. He put up a smile which she blushes.

"Hi, Do you have anything?" he asked

"Nii-san let me Introduce myself, My name is Tomoko, I'm the Peacemaker in this City!"

 **Name: Tomoko**

 **Race: Half-Alv**

 **Class: Sorcerer/Lv. 90**

"So, Tomoko, how can I help you?" he asked.

"Nii-san, first what is happening? Second why are we in the game? By in the game I mean inside the game? Then Will you let me join your party nii-san since you are really strong!" she pumped her fist upwards which contradicts the calm and smart side of a person who uses Sorcerer class.

"First, I myself have no idea of what is happening except for the fact I logged in and this happen and if you are ready to be in my party then yes, however my mission will be going to the Yamato server to find clues about what happen." He stated

"Japan Server? Why?" she tilted her head

"because this new update is originally will patch in the Japan Server first then spread to the other server, by the way you seem really calm about this."

"Of course! Because this time I got to Adventure all I like."

"Sounds like Kanami." He mumbles while Tomoko heard him

"Did you say something?" She smiles

"Nothing." He turn to walk away while Tomoko follows him, the start of a beautiful friendship?

 **A/N: There done, I have gone rusty, usually I was able to create it 6000 words or more but meh~, tell me what you think about this chapter, and Tomoko is an OC who will travel with his party in a journey through Southeast Asia Server with many new OC on the way, Tomoko is based on Fem!Tomoki in SnO (Sora no Otoshimono), Anyway tell me what you think about this chapter and give me a nice long reviews, but no flames, and tell me where have I gone wrong I always appreciate it. Ja ne~**

 **Sohara out**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: My third chapter yay, I finally able to write more from 1000 to 2000 words, Really need to Improve my writing style and grammar more, Please enjoy this chapter and bear with me until my writings ability is back to 6000 words teehee~**

 **Alucard Bellsing: He have HP and MP higher than the Adventurers but not Raid Boss, He is the Administrator so it was obvious that he will be a bit OP hehehe**

 **BANKAIZEN: Hopefully it is to your liking**

 **ultima-owner: Thank you**

 **Lord Arkan: Very pleased to hear that**

 **Bl4ck st4r: Thank you for the compliment good sir**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Log Horizon**

 **The Expansion Pack**

It's been a week since the New update of Elder Tale the Twelfth pack Expansion while its taking time for it to fully affect the whole Players.

When Elder Tale was a game, There are two types of people in the game, First the players, known as Adventurers, Second are the NPC or non-playable characters which seems to multiple by days and they seems to...Live? Yes, they also seems to have Heart like ordinary people.

It appears the whole thing is experienced like in real life however our body seems automatically knew what to do, we cannot fight with the command control, if we do bugs will appear and somehow you can't even use your skill.

In world of Elder Tale there are Thirteen official server while there is one more server which is unofficial at the moon. The situation in the server or Southeast Asia server is going dire if there is no proper rules.

The question is why the company who made the game only send me here without any knowledge? According to plan? That 's ridiculous, they said as it seems it was natural and something fishy is going on.

The respawn point in the Mosque seems to be working as well, in Indonesia branch server they change the cathedral to Mosque to accomodate the players since the Majority of Players are moslem.

He grit his teeth. 'What are those Administrator doing?! The situation is dire and there is no telling of what is going to happen next.'

"Naruto-kun." Someone poke him from his thought.

"Tomo-chan, what's wrong?"

"Don't what's wrong me? You really zoned out for awhile there, something matters?"

"Yeah, just thinking a little bit."

"Heee~ you are just thinking something naughty about me aren't you? Naruto-kun you ecchi!" She flustered and with her half-lidded eyes seducingly stare at his eyes.

He just sweatdropped. "Hai Hai, don't get it over your head."

She pouted. "Muu~ you just have no sense of humor Naruto-kun!"

He chuckles.

"Naruto-kun look!" she pointed at the crowded Plaza which usually a place for meeting and looking a Party to complete a quest

The Guild or the only Guild in Town of Djakarta seems to announce something. The person standing in the stage was a person in a round glasses with a Samurai attire of The Last Ancient Sanskrit Armor pack.

 **Name: A. Winarko**

 **Race: Elf**

 **Class: Samurai/Lv.90**

 **Subclass: Dragon Slayer**

 **Status: Guild Master/The Batavia**

 **Guild Member: 5.251 Members active**

 **HP: 18.479**

 **MP: 8.968**

He narrow his eyes in suspicion, he swear that he recognize that face, but where? Before he could continue to think the Guild Master in the stage speak.

"My fellow Adventurers! My name is A. Winarko, Guild Master of The Batavia, right now we are trapped inside Elder Tale! Furthermore we from Batavia confirmed that everything has changed since the new expansion of the game! Monster, Raid, Dungeon, Boss, NPC also included in the changes, And so we From the Batavia shall commence to control over Town of Djakarta and the nearby surroundings!" He stated and after a long silence the other players seems to disagree however.

"Silence! We from the Batavia will not abuse our authority, yes we know that some of you will think nothing but PK and robbing other belongings, since the GM seems out of reach, we shall take the initiative and shall govern the Town of Djakarta, worry not your freedom still allowed unless you started to PK other players." He narrowed his eyes while pushing his glasses.

He walk down from the stage and go straight to Naruto.

"You, are you the Administrator?" The Guild Master asked

Gasp comes out from the other Adventurers and look at him with wide eyes, unable to sputter a single word, Naruto just sighed.

"Yes, I am,how do you know?" Naruto asked

He just snorted. "your profile status seems bugged and I could see a glimpse of Lv.120, person who have that kind of level are either Royal Guard or the Administrator, follow me to the Guild Hall please, there are things I need to ask you."

"Sure." He nodded and glance at Tomoko to follow him as she nodded back.

 **Guild Room – Guild The Batavia**

He sit down in the chair with a round table while Tomoko sit beside him, on the other side of the table is the Guild Master A. Winarko.

"So, is there anything you want to ask Winarko-san?" Naruto asked

"Yes, of course Administrator-san, could you explain me why we are inside the game?" He asked while looking at Naruto sharply.

"I myself do not have any knowledge of what happen, It probably is happening throughout the world."

"The world? What do you mean you don't know? you are European Administrator right?"

"Yes, While I as the Administrator or specifically for the European server have Inspect this Djakarta whole ground, it seems no answer could be found specifically yet."

" What about those Transportal between server, You mean those Transportal Gate between server which disabled, are the effects of this Apocalypse?"

"It appears so, Apocalpyse?" Naruto raised his eyebrows

"Yes, Everyone seems to agree with the terms the Apocalypse, So Administrator how does this change thing in this new world, will it affect only the things I said in the stage earlier?"

"No, it appears there will be a bigger change in the near future, The Level gap is suppose to increase to 100 If I'm not wrong."

He pushes his glasses up. "Interesting, so for someone with such an Overpowered Skills you must have a goal, tell me where do you want to go?"

"My goal is to find out a certain person and to go to Yamato Server since the first time this Expansion is added was there."

The Guild Master seems to grin at this point. "May I ask who is this certain person was Naruto-san?"

He narrowed his eyes in even more suspicions. "Why do you want to know this certain person?"

Winarko just shrugged. "Well, I'm just asking there is no real harm in there is it?"

"Very well, I'm looking for Kanami."

"Ooh! Kanami from the Legendary Debauchery Tea Party?! Now that is Interesting, Why are you looking for her?"

Naruto's eyes narrowed at the Guild Master dangerously. "I see no reason to tell you that much."

The Guild Master just smiled cunningly. "Hee, Really Scary, Administrator-san."

Black aura seems to emit from both Adventurer, and Administrator at this point, and Tomoko struggle to hold not to pee in this scary and terrible situation she is in.

"It appears I have to go Winarko-san."

"Sure, it was a pleasure to meet you Legendary Maelstorm."

Naruto seems startled for a while before walking away with Tomoko behind him.

While Naruto and Tomoko are outside Winarko look from the window, while two shadows appear from behind.

"Are you sure about this Winarko-sama?" the first shadow said with a rough voice

"Nii-sama! You just let my Idol leave! How cruel!" The second shadow's voice while childish her voice seems that of mature.

"I can't leave this place to those Irresponsible Adventurers and Pkers, Both of you should listen to me, Go and join up with that Man! As a Guild Master I order you to."

Both of them salute him and leave.

"This will be a rough day, I really hope I could join him but I am Guild Master there is no way, I'll leave this city those Ruffians." his eyes turn deadly.

 **With Naruto and Tomoko**

Naruto leisurely walks with Tomoko beside him who have gotten silence earlier.

"Naruto-kun, you know about that Man? He seems to know you with the way he look at you."

"Yes, He is the Infamous Guild Master, a Big Guild who monopolizes and took control every guild In Djakarta, Rumor has it that he will instantly destroy New Guild if ever someone make one."

"That is, how do I place it? Dictator?" Tomoko tilted her head.

"That's right, however it doesn't forbidden, when Elder Tale was a game South East Asia Server are full of Guild War but no PK."

"So Naruto-kun where are you planning to go?" Tomoko smiled

"To Yamato!"

 **Yamato – Town of Akiba - One week ago  
**

Among Thirty Thousand Players trapped in Japan or Yamato server, one particular person, former member of Debauchery Tea Party, Shiroe, It is said that without him Debauchery Tea Party would not be Famous and known world-wide without him.

He looks at his surroundings and realize that. "This place, Town of Akiba?"

The breeze, environment, buildings, Adventurers, and People of the Land also...Is this reality? He feel down and could feel his feet unable to adjust this body yet. 'My chara in the game is a bit taller than mee in the real life.'

Then he realize he could see other player HP and Info. 'Is this Player Status? I could touch it like I was clicking, My items? Are still there, Can I Log out?' he try to touch the Log out button to no avail nothing happen. 'Friend list!'

He could see tons of his friends including Minori and Tohya. "So they are in the game huh, Minori and Tohya." He continue to scroll down until he notice that one person which cannot surprise him even more. "Naruto-san?" before he would dial him he need to find Naotsugu whether he was online or not. "Naotsugu! Oh yeah I could call him via Telepathy."

Shiroe finally able to reunites with Naotsugu at the Great Silver leaf tree.

"So, Shiroe, what is happening? Is this really Elder Tale?"

"There is no mistaking it, this is Elder Tale."

"Seriously? I mean really? So, what are we going to do?"

"Gather Information."

"Ok Strategist, you look really Calm so let's go!"

Shiroe sweatddropped. "I would not call it Calm."

"Oh yeah Naotsugu, Naruto is Online." He said

Naotsugu eyes went wide. "Are you for real?! That Womanizer, Playboy, annoyingly Handsome and Administrator is Online?!"

"That is a long list to call him." He chuckles

"Of course, I mean really he is really popular with girls, and he is just like the Sensei of that damn Soujirou. So have you try to call him."

"Not yet."

While they are walking through the city they stumbled on the bridge to the outside of the city.

"Shiroe, want to try to go outside?"

"Not yet."

"Oh yeah, When this was a game when you die you spawn at the cathedral right?"

"I don't want to risk anything, we shall Inspect the whole event first. Since this is not the game Elder Tale we knew."

"Understood."

While Shiroe fix his glasses a call came from the screen or his HUD.

 **Call from Naruto Lv.120**

"Naotsugu." he call out to his friend

"Yeah?" he look at Shiroe

"I just got called from Naruto."

"Seriously? Pick up then, he might know what is going on here!" Naotsugu excitedly encourage him to pick the call.

"Naruto-san?" Shiroe pick the calls up and he could hear the familiar voice.

" _Oh Shiroe-kun It's been awhile isn't it?"_

"What is happening here? Everything turns into real thing, the game I mean."

" _For now I could not explain it to you until further Inspection, Oh, have you Inspect Town of Akiba?"_

"We have just started to roam the Town Naruto-san."

" _Very well, Shiroe-kun you know what to do right?"_

"Yes, by the way Naruto-san, where are you now?"

" _Me, I'm at South East Asia Server, Town of Djakarta."_

"How could you ended up there?"

" _My account was logged in here last time, I have to take care Hackers and Pkers."_

"Can you just Transport here through Transport gate?"

" _It's Impossible, Transportal Gate has been deactivated and unusable, I'm at it right now to find clues."_

"Okay, then is there something you would like to say Naruto-san?"

" _Oh yeah, I will contact you again in a week, to stay up-to-date, oh and give my greetings to Maryelle okay?"_

"Sure, but is she even logged on now?"

" _you'll see, see ya."_

The call have been cut off and Shiroe just sighed.

Naotsugu just touch his shoulder.

"Is there anything from him, Shiro?"

"He seems to not know much about this whole thing either."

"Really? So we are stuck here then?"

"For awhile yeah." He said while fixing his glasses.

Then that day when Elder Tale turns reality will be forever known to All Adventurers as The Apocalypse. No one knows who was the person responsible for this Apocalypse and for what purpose.

 **A/N: There you go finished! Phew, How's that? I really need to rewatch Log Horizon series again and again, I will try to improve my writing skills and will try to update my other fic as well, Very well let know your thoughts and give me a nice and long reviews but no flames, once again thank you Ja ne~ ^_^**

 **Sohara out**


End file.
